Nintendoer
|ZNG Discussions posts = |Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = June 2015 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = Currently: Previously: |3DS friend code = 4940-5478-4598 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-4639-8564-9874 |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = }} Nintendoer is the supreme and omnipotent leader of the ZNG, and one of its four main founders (along with Blake, Ed™, and Stagger). Much to his chagrin (apparently), he is occasionally referred to as ND by his fellow members due to the character limit of Miiverse posts. He was selected to be the leader of the organization due to the fact that he originally had ties to more of the members than anyone else. He facilitated the Zelda Adventure Quiz, Termina Trivia, and the Zelda Challenge Chalice. He also posted a few disparate Zelda challenges for group members and other Miiversians to compete in. Most recently, he hosted [[Breath of the Wild Challenge Series|numerous Breath of the Wild challenges]], both on Miiverse and here on the wiki. Nintendoer prides himself on the completion of several LoZ challenges, including (but not limited to) the Level 1 Life Challenge in Zelda II, the in Oracle of Seasons/''Oracle of Ages'', and the Triple Bear Challenge in Tri Force Heroes, completed along with Justin86 and Stagger. Nintendoer is the creator of the ZNRPG, which he started working on in mid-2017 when RPG Maker Fes was released for the 3DS. Nintendoer is not fully human; he is one of history's first functional androids, built by a mad scientist in Anguilla, and is masquerading as a man. His inhuman abilities to survive for 999 seconds in ALBW's Cuccoo Ranch minigame are a testament to this. Zelda Games Played In addition, Nintendoer has played several non-canon Zelda titles: * Link's Crossbow Training: Achieved a platinum medal on every stage. * Hyrule Warriors: Earned every medal in the game, however he has not achieved the maximum level with every character. * Hyrule Warriors Legends: Completed the main game, however he is still working through the Adventure Maps. * Zelda ''(Game & Watch): Unlocked the game as the final reward in ''Game & Watch Gallery 4 (Wii U VC), and completed all eight dungeons with a score of 1720. * My Nintendo Picross: Twilight Princess: Every puzzle complete. * Battle Quest (Nintendo Land): Mastered every stage using the bow. Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game How He Discovered the Zelda Series Nintendoer has known about the Zelda series for as long as he can remember. His mother has been a fan ever since the first game's release, and would play The Legend of Zelda and Castlevania in front of infant Nintendoer much to his enjoyment. He, of course, has no memory of this, but there is video proof. Nintendoer's mother did not purchase a SNES upon release, but shortly after she gave her NES away (to keep little Nintendoer from being too addicted to video games), she purchased a SNES (which came with Super Mario World) and A Link to the Past. At this point, Nintendoer was old enough to attempt playing video games, however he was unable to get very far in either. First Playthrough of Ocarina of Time Although Nintendoer was unable to complete A Link to the Past until much later, he was, however experienced enough to complete Ocarina of Time at the age of seven, having built up his basic skills with Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Super Mario 64. The first major roadblock he can recall is being scared of Armos, the first enemy that cannot be felled with the Kokiri Sword. More and more obstacles presented themselves; Redeads in the Market, fighting Stalfos in the Forest Temple, Phantom Ganon's first phase, etc. But with perseverance (and sometimes a bit of guidance from his mother), he overcame all of them. Nintendoer particularly remembers being terrified of the state of the future world, after being accustomed to how it was in the past, and breathing a sigh of relief after order was restored in each area. There were two roadblocks that surpassed all others in his first playthrough of the game. The first was navigating the Water Temple. A certain key eluded him for the longest time, and once he finally found it, Dark Link proved to be the most difficult boss up to that point, unable to land a hit in no matter how hard he tried (until eventually discovering how effective Din's Fire was). Nintendoer was proud to finally claim the Longshot as his own. The other was defeating Bongo Bongo. Still an inexperienced gamer, he did not think to use the bow, only relying on the sword to attempt stunning the hands. After countless attempts, and countless game overs, Nintendoer finally had to give up and go elsewhere. Following a hint from his mother, he discovered Nayru's Love in the Desert Colossus area, which he was able to use to finally put an end to Bongo Bongo's hot beats. Upon completing the game, Nintendoer felt a satisfaction he had not felt before from video gaming, and immediately started the game over again, playing through the first three dungeons (as he was still scared of the Market Redeads and state of the future world) countless times until Majora's Mask released. While he has completed the game numerous times since then, including some fiendish challenge runs such as a 3-heart Master Quest minimalist with the Broken Giant's Knife, his first playthrough is still the one he feels the most proud about. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Miiverse Posts A list of Nintendoer's archived Miiverse posts Category:ZNG Members